Oblivion High
by silverskelly
Summary: Demyx likes Axel, and Roxas is the only other to know that. but for the most part clearly uses it against him by going out with him right after he finds out. Demx finds ways to go through the day forgetting about his love for Axel, up until he can figure out how to tell him the truth that is... Until then he tends to have 'fun' with some of the other members, willingly or not.


T-T So here it is redone... the first time it got deleted when I ment to post it or copy it or what ever...

But anywho, this is my first FanFic do please don't be mean. Yes they are in highschool and demyx... Read it and your find out. Itt maybe abit odd since I kinda added my own life into this, you will be able to tell in the very first section.**"Only sadness comes when I add myself to a fanFic.."**

****This story is mainly based of Demyx**~"Ironic, In my friends im demyx..."~** though some parts or chapters maybe of others more than likely actually be somebody else, or multiple people who aren't mainly demyx so...

****So please don't be really mean to me in this T_T you make poor DemDem cry. Already criedn once when I had to redo this story again. it takes place sometiems in the school, i wouldnt think of a name so there, it will have mroe on the schoo llater, on, im just tired and lazy right now...

I do not own Kingdom hearts, or characters... or he organization would be gay.. and have gay Orgy's at there meetings... namine would draw constant Yaoi of them... and Kairi would never be mentioned because Sora and Riku would be a cute gay couple...

* * *

Demyx woke up, though disappointed for the following day. Him... with Roxas, everyday he would be reminded of that. How demyx actually trusted roxas as a friend, for the longest time too! Then out of the blue, both of them found they each liked Axel, demyx since they even became friends before that even, much longer than Roxas has. So everyday Demyx puts on a smile, hides away the pain, and acts like he doesn't care, with only roxas to know his secret.  
**"Hi guys!**" Demyx yelled waving to Roxas and Marluxia, who still creeped him out, seeing Axel with them he ran over to them and jumped in place beside Axel and Marluxia.** "Whatd' I miss?"** Demyx asked the three looking over seeing Roxas pull Axel down and kiss him, demyx desperately wanted to break out and cry at that moment. Why would Roxas constantly do that to Demyx? Nobody knew why I doubt anybody knew why.  
The three smiled and waved as Demyx came by. _"ooh, nothing much, just a make out session from Roxas and Axel._" Marluxia replied with a grin, of course that would be Marluxia, of he organization he was known as either the rapist, or the bigest pervert there. The bell rang and Demyx nearly squealed at it.

He had just about every class with Axel, and the best part was. because of that the only time Axel saw Roxas, was in the hall, lunch, and one class. That wasn't like Demyx though, to be really sad, or to be glad something bad happens to them. Though in all truth, Roxas not having all classes with Axel like Demyx does, isn't really a bad thing at all. Demyx ran off to his first class following Axel and Marluxia. They had Xigbar as a teacher that class, so as long as his'DemDem' was in the class they did what ever they pleased... as long as they kept their clothes on *cough* Marluxia*cough*. Ah, but Demyx did like the attention, though it was from Xigbar, he stilled felt.. important then, more so than with his friends. The rest of the day pasted great. Roxas got in trouble for kissing Axel too which made Demyx snicker some. Roxas clung onto Axels arm as they all four walked walked to Castle Oblivian Marluxia constantly grabbing an kissing Demyx from behind. It annoyed the hell out of Demyx, though he he never admit it... he liked it, the feel the attention again, though acted like he hated it.  
_"OOhhh come on Demy, you know you love it right.."_ Marluxia teased, and Roxas ocasionally reaching behind and smacking Marluxia in the head. Once they got the Castle blonde and red headed couple vanished to somewhere. Marluxia leaving to go tend to his garden, Xigbar, Saix, Xemnas,Vexen and Luxord talking about some school thing. Larxene, God, to afraid to go see larxene, Lexaeus was probably with Zexion, and xaldin was making food. Leaving Demyx all alone, though, if he really wanted Xigbar could probably leave and keep Demyx some company.

Demyx made his way into the meeting room. **"X-xiggy.." **Demyx said holding his arms to his chest. Xemnas glared at Demyx seing him walk in. **_"No, we are busy get out!" _**he said annoyed as demyx ran out of the room. _"Awwm c'mon Xemnas, lighten up he is just a kid." _Xigbar said to him feeling abiot sorry and hoping he may get to have some fun with demyx. **_"No. And no he at least 18 and somehow graduating this year he is no child. And you guys dont have hearts I dont understand_**_ it!"_ Xemnas said slightly glaring at Xigbar. _"Well okay then whatever" _He said shrugging his shoulders some.

Demyx got bored being by hismelf and decided to go.._ 'look around'_ the other members rooms. Luxords smells like alcohol and... it has a poker table in it, wow, surprisingly Demyx didn't expect that there! he made his way to Marluxia's room.

**"Should I go in?"** he fought with himslef on what to do. **"I don- I SHALL GO IN!**" He stated openeing the pink fluffy door stepping in. There was a muffled screaming sound as Demyx found himself strapped to the wall with thorned rose vines around his body making him bleed.  
**"I-I just wanted to see Marly's room."** He mumbled looking like me may cry**."A-and I-m only in highschool."** He cried slightly.**"I don't i just want to go."** Tears formed in demyx's eyes moving his arms around making blood drip to the ground the more he moves.

Marluxia had walked back into his room turning and seein g a blonde musician strapped to the wall and blood dripping below. _"eeooow, I see we have caught myself a little..."_ He stopped and laughed some seeing Demyx struggling. _"A little curious musician I see."_ Marluxia paced back and forth infront of demyx. _"You know curiousity killed the cat little Demy."_ He said stopping and pointing some.**"But im not a cat! I'm a person! no I'm not little either."** Demyx protested then giving up on struggling._ "Well, I'm sure you would look better as one._" Marluxia said as the vines let go and demx fell to the ground. _"And I'll just have to see about that there..."_ He siad with a Grin walking Closer To Demyx.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
